Remus (Préquelle 2)
by Takara Bune
Summary: On peut faire bien plus pour toi que ce qu'on a déjà fait et crois-moi, tu ne peux pas nous en empêcher. Tu as le droit de vivre comme nous et nous comme toi.


Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils faisaient ça pour lui. Même après ces trois années passées avec eux. Remus pensait toujours qu'ils étaient trop compréhensifs, qu'ils ne saisissaient pas ce qu'il était vraiment. À chaque fois, aux signes si sympathiques, doux et forts que lui présentaient ses trois compagnons, son cœur enflait d'un sentiment si pur et presque violent. Il avait mis quelques temps avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait là de son amitié, de l'amour qu'il leur vouait.

Ils ne s'en étaient pas réellement rendu compte, mais ils l'avaient sauvé. Et ils continuaient de le faire chaque jour qui passait.

Alors quand il avaient découvert ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire... Il avait eu peur.

Souvent, il doutait et pensait que ses trois amis se rendraient finalement compte de ce qu'ils faisaient et qu'ils allaient l'abandonner, ce qui aurait été normal, même si terriblement douloureux. Et comme à chaque fois, il était surpris de leurs agissements.

Mais cette fois il était terrifié et furieux. Ils agissaient pour lui, il le savait, mais cela ne le réconfortait en aucun cas. C'était trop dangereux.

Personne de leur âge n'avait jamais osé faire ça. James et Sirius semblaient certain de leur réussite. À vrai dire, ils n'avaient probablement pas pensé à la dangerosité de l'expérience, ni aux risques probables.

Bon, sang, ils pouvaient en mourir ! Le jeune loup-garou frissonna et sa gorge se serra tellement fort qu'il cru qu'il allait éclater en sanglot. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer, à présent, de vivre sans eux. Le seul fait d'y penser l'épouvantait.

Et si lui n'arrivait pas à leur faire entendre raison, ce ne serait pas non plus le cas de Peter, et de personne d'autre à vrai dire.

Ils étaient insupportablement têtus et surtout inconscients. Persuadés d'être invincibles.

Remus poussa un soupir et ramena ses jambes contre son torse, frissonnant. Ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'est de ne pas savoir s'il était plus terrifié parce qu'il avait peur des dommages qu'ils pourraient s'infliger, probablement mortel, ou parce qu'il était heureux.

Complètement terrifié mais tellement charmé par ses amis, parce que c'était encore une belle preuve de leur loyauté, de leur amitié. Parce qu'il était des leurs. Vraiment.

Ce sentiment était insupportable car il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ils faisaient ça pour lui. Depuis bien trop longtemps il savait ce qu'il était et cela se résumait en un mot : monstrueux. On lui avait bien trop souvent répété. Même si certaines personnes essayaient de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas – les maraudeurs, Dumbledore... Il savait très bien qu'un loup-garou restait source de danger. S'il mordait Sirius, James ou Peter, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Il en mourrait, il en était certain. La perte de ses amis était une de ses plus grandes peurs. Il l'avait vécu, d'une certaine manière, lorsqu'ils avaient appris ce qu'il était. La distance établie, les regards rares et fuyants de James, la peur de Peter qu'il sentait et l'ignorance totale de Sirius... Il sentait parfois que l'éloignement était encore présent... Mais non, il ne voulait, ne pouvait pas vivre sans les maraudeurs.

Mais comment pourrait-il les convaincre ? Il ne savait pas comment faire et son égoïsme le poussait à ne rien dire, de manière à voir jusqu'où leur mènerait leur inconscience et leur amitié. Remus poussa un soupir. Il ne pouvait pas juste laisser faire les choses... Le jeune homme frotta ses yeux fatigués. La pleine lune serait dans moins d'une semaine mais les effets néfastes de cette terrible nuit se faisait déjà sentir.

Épuisé, inquiet et malheureux. C'était bien pour cela qu'il avait si mal réagit quand il avait finalement compris ce que les maraudeurs comptaient faire. Quand Sirius lui avait dit que rien n'allait changer, il avait été triste de voir que ça n'avait finalement pas été le cas. En effet, ses trois amis réagissaient comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, mais Remus sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. Ils lui cachaient des choses. Faisaient parfois preuve d'une discrétion et d'une pudeur qui, il fallait le dire, ne seyaient pas vraiment aux maraudeurs. Sirius et les autres restaient introuvables durant des heures durant sans que Remus ne puisse leur mettre la main dessus, le laissant seul et maussade. Quand ce dernier essayait de trouver des réponses, il n'avait que des paroles évasives de la part d'un de ses amis au regard soudainement gêné et fuyant.

C'était cette après-midi même qu'il avait enfin compris.

Sirius aurait manifestement dû écrire avec plus d'attention son essai sur la lycanthropie. Il aurait ainsi su que l'odorat d'un loup-garou s'en trouvait développé à quelques nuits de la pleine lune. Alors quand l'héritier Black s'était éclipsé – de manière peu subtile, il fallait bien le dire – Remus l'avait discrètement suivi, jusque dans une de ces anciennes et poussiéreuses salles de classe qui n'avait probablement jamais servie. Et alors que Sirius s'asseyait à côté de ses deux autres meilleurs amis, une tristesse amère l'avait assaillie. L'incompréhension qu'il ressentait lui donnait envie de sangloter misérablement.

C'était au moment où il faisait demi-tour que l'héritier Black était sorti de la pièce et l'avait finalement vu. Remus n'avait même pas osé le regarder dans les yeux. Le jeune homme aux yeux gris l'avait fixé avec inquiétude avant qu'il ne prenne la fuite avec lâcheté. Bien sûr il l'avait rattrapé et avait saisi son bras avec force. Le garçon qui se sentait rejeté avait repoussé Sirius avec la force du loup. Ce dernier l'avait regardé avec une lueur de compréhension, et massant son épaule douloureuse, s'était doucement rapproché de son ami.

Et il lui avait tout avoué. Que ce n'était pas quelque chose que Remus accepterait, mais qu'ils voulaient le faire pour lui. Partager ce moment terrible durant cette nuit.

Parce que les maraudeurs n'abandonnaient pas leurs amis.

Qu'il regrettait qu'il ait pu pensé le contraire. Mais que de toute manière, même s'il était au courant de tout, il n'avait pas son mot à dire car oui, ils deviendraient tous des animagus parce qu'ils le voulaient. Même si Peter était terrifié, mais que ça n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Ses grands yeux gris fixait le loup-garou avec l'espoir innocent, celui-là même qui le différenciait des autres Black.

Remus avait souri puis éclaté d'un rire, un peu hystérique.

La décision des trois étudiants n'étaient pas vraiment inattendue. Et il avait crié contre Sirius, parce qu'ils ne comprenaient toujours pas ce qu'il était vraiment et qu'en faisant ça, ils ne trouveraient pas réellement de la reconnaissance mais une mort fort probable.

On n'aidait pas les loup-garous. Mais que de toute manière ils avaient fait bien assez pour lui. Bien plus qu'ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer. Et que faire ça n'était pas un beau geste.

Remus avait senti sa voix se casser et avant que Sirius aie pu dire quelque chose d'autre, il avait disparu.

Et il était là désormais, à contempler le ciel noir, par cette petite lucarne, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

Il les sentit bien avant qu'ils ne se montre.

« Remus ? »

La voix de James résonna et les trois maraudeurs s'approchèrent de lui. Il ne dit rien. L'héritier de la famille Potter s'assit à côté de lui tandis que les deux autres s'accroupissaient devant lui.

« On peut faire bien plus pour toi que ce qu'on a déjà fait et crois-moi, tu ne peux pas nous en empêcher. Tu as le droit de vivre comme nous et nous comme toi. »

 _Tu as le droit de vivre comme nous et nous comme toi._


End file.
